endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Slayer
The Slayer is a holy warrior bent on vengeance against the creatures of the night. Slayers build Vengeance as they deal damage, and as enemies cast spells. Slayers are a Hybrid Damage class, meaning that they don't specialize in either Physical or Magical Damage. To become a Slayer, you must have Mettle, but can become a Slayer of the Undead if you have Faith skilled with Mettle or instead of Mettle. Slayers may begin with Heal, Silence, Whimsy, Lifelink, or Holy Pitch. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Hallowed Solstice - 50% Vengeance - The Slayer summons a ring of Holy Wards, summoning a Ward on each ally and enemy ( including the Slayer ) within 20m. Each party member that has a ward placed on them gains a [ ( Attack Damage x 0.75 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) ] Hit Point Shield. Each enemy that has a ward placed on them gains a stack of Vindication. Whenever you attack an enemy with a stack of Vindication on them, you have a +10% Critical Hit Chance towards that enemy, and steal their stack of Vindication. On attack, you can expend all stacks of Vindication to deal + [ ( Stacks Removed ) x ( 25 ) ]% Damage on attack, and have that attack's % bonus damage be multiplied by x1.5. Attacks towards enemies with Vindication stacks on them also deal bonus damage equal to 25% of your Maximum Vengeance. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Vengeance - The Slayer has a maximum of [ ( Strength x 2.5 ) + ( Dexterity x 2.5 ) ] Vengeance. For each point of damage the slayer inflicts, the slayer gains one point of Vengeance. The Slayer also gains Vengeance equal to the mana spent by enemies within ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 2 )m. The Slayer deals bonus damage on Critical Hit equal to his Vengeance. If the Slayer is a Slayer of the Undead, the Slayer instantly gains +15% of his Vengeance upon attacking an undead unit. Level 1: Holy Bolt - 10 MP / 40 Vengeance - The Slayer invokes Holy Justice. If the Slayer is not a Slayer of the Undead, the Slayer empowers his next attack, causing it to deal +25% Damage and have a +10% Critical Hit Chance. If the Slayer is a Slayer of the Undead, the Slayer instead may either restore [ ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) + ( Attack Damage x 0.2 ) ] Hit Points to an ally or deal twice that much damage to an undead target. Range of the Slayer's Attack Range. If Overcast, the Slayer recovers 20 MP. Level 1: Hatred - Whenever the Slayer damages a unit, or an enemy unit damages a party member, that unit gains a stack of Hatred. Whenever the Slayer attacks a unit, all stacks of Hatred are removed, dealing +10% damage for each stack on them. If a Critical Hit, each stack grants +25% Damage instead. Level 3: Aegis Reach - +0.3m Attack Range per point of Strength. +0.3m Spell Range per point of Dexterity. +10% Attack Damage. If you are a Slayer of the Undead, instead grants a flat +10% Spell Effect and +30% Healing Spell Effect. Level 5: Will to Live - Upon use, the Slayer dives out of the way of oncoming harm, dodging any target spell or attack. Three uses per encounter. If you are not a Slayer of the Undead, you also passively gain +10% Attack Damage until end of turn after you dive. Level 7: Zealous Strike - 60 Vengeance - The Slayer attacks again. Whenever this spell is cast, the Slayer gains a stack of Zealotry. For each stack of Zealotry, the Slayer has +2% Attack Damage, but this spell costs +10 Vengeance and +5 MP to cast. If the Slayer is a Slayer of the Undead, instead, this spell does not gain stacks of Zealotry, but instead restores 40 MP to the Slayer. Level 10: Punch Through the Impure - Whenever the Slayer deals damage to an enemy ( or heals an ally, if he is a Slayer of the Undead ), the Slayer has a 25% Chance to become empowered with Light. While Empowered with Light, the Slayer's next attack will consume this Light to deal a bonus [ ( Attack Damage x 0.6 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.6 ) ] Pure Damage to the target. If the Slayer is a Slayer of the Undead, that attack will also heal allies within 10m of the attack target for [ ( 1d20 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) ] Hit Points.